Ministry Report: The Longbottom's Story
by Little Miss Chatterbox
Summary: A story for anyone who ever wondered about Alice and Frank Longbottom, who they were, and why exactly Voldie saw them as such a threat. Covers their school life, how they fell in love, and their dangerous auror and Order of the Phoenix work!Please read an
1. Together

_Following the escape last week of ten prisoners from the high security wizarding prison Azkaban; a review had begun by the ministry examining the cases of each the inhabitants. This will look closely into the lives of the prisoners and their victims. The details of the crimes that placed them their in the first place._

_The realm of Azkaban is a horrific place. The great stone fortress is found on a tiny island way out to sea. Guarded by soulless, creatures of night, christened 'dementors', the criminals are not merely trapped by the walls and bars, but by the crushing, black abyss of their own heads. Housed in this place of pain and madness are some of the worlds most dangerous criminals. Their crimes range from brutal murders, to vicious acts of treasons, but perhaps the most disturbing of all, is that of the Lestrange's._

_Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were two of Azkabans most heavily guarded prisoners. Bellatrix (maiden name Black) is the cousin of another infamous ex-captive of the prison, Sirius Black, who escaped nearly three years ago and is the suspected rallying point for these further breakouts. It seems as though the following of the Dark Lord, and sick desire for power, runs in the family._

_The Lestrange's are convicted, alongside two other supporters of You-Know-Who, of the torture of two prominent members of the wizarding community. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Previously McKinnon) were two high profile aurors who are behind the capture of countless other Dark Lord supporters. They were captured and tortured into insanity by the Lestrange's, who believed them to know the whereabouts of their fallen master. Neither will ever recover._

_But what of the real Longbottom's? The world knows for well the tails of their powers and skills, and of the price they paid for them, but what about the real people? The true spirits that were lost at the hands of those who have none. Their story is below._

Alice Longbottem, known by her friends as Ali, was born on the 9th of July 1961 into a pure blood wizarding family. As a second child, Ali showed signs of excellent magical capabilities at a young age, so it was no surprise when the yellow parchment letter of Hogwarts arrived on her doorstep shortly after her 11th birthday. After taking up her position at the school Ali quickly rose to popularity among her peers, becoming liked by nearly all those around her. She found her particularly friends however in a group of girls in the year above her, most of who were in her own house, Gryffindor, though there were a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

As Ali changed gradually from the round faced first year, into a far more mature sixteen-year-old (though she still remained the same height, short), she went through many boyfriends, though none of them lasted long as she found she was unable to really talk to them and she bored of them quite quickly. This all changed however, when Ali first began her 6th year at the school. She had taken her O.W.L's at the end of the last school year and had passed them all. Her Defence Against the Dark Arts marks had been exceptional and Ali had already begun mapping out her career as a dark wizard catcher. It was on her first day in her new Defence class that she found herself sitting next to someone who would impact her life more than she could ever have thought.

Frank Longbottom was born in the January of 61, to a magical mother and father. He was the youngest of four brothers and was always the quietest. While his brothers were always running about and showing off, Frank was more likely to be reading a book, or out exploring by himself. Despite the fact he was nearly seven years younger than his eldest brother, he far the most powerfully magic of the four. He was quite tall and wiry with dark brown hair and eyes, and he gave off a persona of quiet intelligence. He was often descried as 'shy', but was quite happy to talk to those he knew well enough. Frank had a few good friends at Hogwarts, but because of his of quiet personality and general unwillingness to join in games such as quidditch, he was often picked on.

He had had a crush on Ali since about 3rd year, but partly because of his shyness, and partially because of their different social groups, he had never tried to ask her out. Despite sharing a common room with Frank for nearly 6 years, Ali had never looked twice at him.

When the seating plan for the room was handed out at the beginning of the Defence class, Frank was thrilled – finally he'd be able to talk to the girl he'd liked for what felt like forever! Ali on the other hand barely noticed Frank's name, caring more that one of her friends, Fiona Todds, would be sitting in front of her, perfect for chatting purposes. When everyone sat down Ali greeted Frank with a smile and a friendly hello, the way she would anyone, then started talking to the girl on her other side. Little did she know that her throwaway comment meant a great deal to Frank.

After a week or so, Frank finally dared to speak to her, asking her for help on a question he already knew the answer to. She cheerfully obliged and it gave him the confidence to start a proper conversation.

After that, Frank and Ali's friendship bloomed. Ali was surprised to find that a guy she had always written off as 'boring' or 'uninteresting' was actually very sharp and knowledgeable, he could also be quite funny when he wanted to. As the months went by, September into October, then November, Frank found himself falling more and more in love with her, and though Ali hadn't realised it yet, so was she.

Unluckily, at that point Ali was going out with a 7th year by the name of Amos Diggery. Taking in by his charm and good looks, she was unable to see what was quite plain to everyone else. What an arrogant, bullying git he really was. Amos took pride in being one of Frank's key tormentors, and it was this that eventually drove the two soon-to-be aurors closer together.

Hogwarts was planning a Christmas ball. The decorations were up and food preparations were already beginning. All through the corridors and common rooms people were discussing what they were going to wear and whom they were going to go with. Ali, still blind to Amos's real personality, had agreed to go with him, and fact that caused Frank great pain when he heard it as he had been planning to ask her himself. Not that he ever showed it of course, he was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve. He carried on as normal in lessons, but his insides were writhing with silent anger that the person he cared so much about was going out with someone he despised so much.

On December 22nd however, three days before the Christmas ball, all this was about to change. Lessons having finished the previous week, the students were at a loose end as to what to do. Eventually a decision was reached by a number of 6th and 7th years to start a giant quidditch game down in the stadium. Those who did not wish to join in stayed in the castle to talk or lounge about, Frank among them. Amos Diggery (a beater on the Hufflepuff quidditch team) saw this and pointed it out to his friends. All of them, sensing a bit of fun at someone else's expense, grabbed him and bundled him down to the pitch. Frank tried to fight them of, hating quidditch as he did, but one person is hardly a match for six or seven is it? They finally reached the pitch and forced him onto a broomstick, laughing as they thought of the others seeing his lack of flying abilities. Seeing no other option, Frank took off and soared steadily into the air. To everyone's surprise, he wasn't all that bad. Just because he disliked quidditch didn't mean he was completely useless at it. He flew well, without his broom shaking, and playing chaser he even managed to score a few goals. The boys that had always teased him were beginning to form a mild respect.

Amos was furious. His plant to humiliate Longbottom wasn't working at all the way he planned! He was so annoyed in fact that he swooped toward the nearest bludger and hit it with quite unnecessary force towards Frank, who wasn't even anywhere near the ball. There was a gut-wrenching crack as the heavy metal ball collided straight into his shoulder. From the odd angle it was now sitting at, there was no doubt it was broken.

Frank bit his lip to stop himself crying out. The pain was tremendous. Carefully he steered the broom towards the ground with one hand. Amos, very pleased with himself, called out.

"Come on Longbottom! Get back on the broom we ain't finished the game yet." His friends looked at him strangely, couldn't he see his injury?

"Wuss," Amos yelled, 'you wimpy little wuss! One little injury and you give up." All was silent, but after a threatening stare from Amos, his friends realised what he wanted them to do. They all began laughing at the small figure on the ground. Jeering and taunting him.

Shrugging of their comments, Frank began to make his way towards the exit, nursing his bad shoulder. Amos smiled with satisfaction.

Little did he know his girlfriend, who had wandered down to the pitch in interest, had been listening all along. Ali had become bored of being indoors and had walked down alone to watch the game. She had paused at the gate as she saw with disbelief, Amos deliberately hitting the bludger at Frank. She knew the rules off quidditch; she knew what a beaters job was and everything. But as far as she could see Frank was no-where near the ball, why had he gone for him? And as for laughing and calling him names, that was just plain wrong!

Shaking with anger, Ali strode onto the pitch, stopping Frank as she did. Standing with her hands on her hips, she shouted upwards to the circling players.

"Amos!" she yelled, "Hey, Amos!"

"Oh, hi Ali," shouted back Amos, "What you doing here babe?"

Ali didn't answer that. Instead she shouted angrily,

"Why on earth did you have to hit that thing so hard?"

"I'm a beater," said Amos slowly, confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Yeah, but he was nowhere near the ball!" she yelled in exasperation.

Amos shrugged,

"It's not my fault the little widdy baby has to run off to the hospital wing every time it gets a little boo-boo."

"Are you blind?" Ali asked in disbelief, "It's _broken_!"

"Yeah well," said Amos uncertainty, "Why are you sticking up for that little geek anyway?"

Ali's blood was boiling. She was finally beginning to see what others had spotted long ago.

"You know what Amos," she said coolly, "You think you're so great, so wonderful; but actually your nothing but a big, self-obsessed bully! He's twice the man you are."

With that, Alice McKinnon, the girl that had never been very good at being mean, did herself proud. She turned, and, taking Frank by his good shoulder, gently steered him towards the exit.

About an hour later, the two of them were sitting on a bench in the cold stone courtyard. They had been to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey had healed the nasty break. Neither looked at each other as they sat in a silence that Frank eventually broke.  
"Did you mean it?"

"What," asked Ali, uncomfortably aware of what he was going to say.

"About what you said earlier, about me being twice the man Amos was."

Ali flushed and she carefully looked anywhere but at Frank,

"Yes- no…oh I don't know." She said in embarrassment.

"Oh," said Frank simply.

There was silence for another few moments.

"Will you come to the Christmas ball with me?"

Ali smiled, finally looking up at him."OK."


	2. Suspicion

Chapter two, now things get a bit more interesting as we've got over the whole awkward-falling-for-each-other bit.

* * *

They did go together. In fact, from that moment on the pair were almost inseparable. Because of this, Ali became even more giggly and chirpy, and Frank became far less shy. He was still quiet, that was who he was, but he felt more comfortable around new people. Another result of their new relationship was that the bullying of Frank had come to a halt. Due to the large amount of time he spent with Ali he had gotten to know her friends a lot better, and a social bond to the likes of James Potter and Sirius Black would certainly be enough to scare away any perspective bullies. Add to that the fact that people now bothered to actually get to know Frank, something people had never bothered to do before, and if you actually tried hard enough you could see what I likeable person he really was. 

So, for a while – apart from the usual squabblings and detentions, break-ups and spells-gone-wrong – all was quiet at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the outside world. For a while their had been talk of dark magic in far way countries; a Lord of Darkness, described as neither human, nor beast. Bodies were beginning to be found, people were starting to go missing. It wasn't long before the black letters started arriving to students, bringing news of dead relatives and families ripped a sunder. It wasn't long before the whole school began to dread the morning arrival of owls.

At first people were able to write off the threat, dismissing it first as rumours, then when it became quite clear it was true, as 'not their concern'. How, people asked themselves, could some far away Lord affect the peaceful world of Hogwarts? The problem was, that it wasn't this 'Dark Lord' that was scaring people. While it was easy to have nightmares about some mystical power, some shadowy creature, it was the thought of his followers that really terrified people. These self-named 'Death Eaters' were not so easy to forget about. They hit far to close to home for comfort. The thing that haunted people most was the idea that while the Dark Lord himself was said to look like a monster, these Death Eaters were just ordinary people. They could be that man you saw in Hogsmead, that woman in the paper, your parents next-door neighbour, your best friend. There was no way of telling. No way at all. It was the talk of the school for weeks when the news reached them that a young man of twenty had brutally killed a family of five muggles, two of them children, under the Dark Lords orders.

He'd been head boy when he was at Hogwarts.

It was things like that that haunt deep.

Ali had always been a good judge of character, so was Frank. It was an ability that became crucial to them in their later career choice. Despite being very trusting, and friendly to all, she knew when she should be wary of someone, and it was while she was still in Hogwarts that she met such a person.

Bartemius Crouch was the son of a high-ranking member of the Ministry. Tipped to be the next Minster of Magic, Crouch senior had very little time for his family, leaving his only son basically fatherless. To the school at large Barty Crouch seemed a respectable student. He was quiet, good at lessons and a reasonable quidditch player. No one special, but no one to worry about.

How very wrong they were.

From the moment Ali first laid eyes upon Crouch she hated him. He was a four years younger than her and she had first seen him as he walked forward to place the sorting hat on his head at the start of term feast. She had a split second glimpse of his cold, blue, eyes before the hat dropped over his face. It was enough to send a shiver hurtling straight down her spine. He was evil and she knew it. She had no idea how or why she knew it, but she did, and she couldn't forget about it. From then on she kept an eye on Crouch. She was sure at some point he'd slip up; show the world what he was really like; and she was prepared to wait until he did. She did try once to convince her friends of her feelings on the matter, but they just laughed and told her not to worry about it. They, like the rest of the world, saw nothing threatening about some everyday, run-of-the-mill, fair-haired lad. If only they had believed her, as Barty Crouch Junior was one of the four Death Eaters that ultimately put an end to the Longbottom's real existence. If only they'd stopped him then, maybe it would never have happened?

Maybe, just maybe?

As it turned out, there was only one person who ever believed her.About four months after she first started dating Frank, Ali was to be found lying on the soft grass beside the lake. To passers by it looked as if she was studying, but in actuality she was doing nothing of the sort. Barty Crouch and a group of his Slytherin friends were mucking about on the opposite side of the lake and Ali was taking careful note of what they were doing. It was by watching him whenever she had a spare minute that she hoped to catch him out. It was a bit of a rubbish plan, but what else could she do by herself?

Frank, who was crossing the grounds on his way back from Herbology, spotted her. He stood still for a moment, wondering whether to go over and talk to her – as he had a Transfiguration lesson starting in less than three minutes – when he noticed the way her eyes were looking not at the book she had in front of her, but at a group of 3rd years by the waters edge. Abandoning the thoughts of his lesson, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"What are you looking at?" he enquired in mild interest.

"Him," answered Ali, nodding towards Crouch.

"Who?" asked Frank, unsure who he was meant to be looking at.

"Him. The one standing on the rock,"

Frank narrowed his eyes against the bright spring sunlight until he could make out a face.

"What, that Crouch boy?"

"Yep," she said, scribbling something down in the notebook she had with her.

"This might be a stupid question," Frank said, his head on one side, staring at his girlfriend, "But, why are you looking at him."

"Because he's up to something, I can tell," answered Ali with certainty in her voice.

"What?" laughed Frank, "What do you mean 'Up to something'?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, trying to explain, "I just, know it's something bad. He's evil, I'm sure of it. I have been since the very first time I saw him!"

Frank thought about this for a moment.

"When you say he's up to something, do you mean like what's been happening outside school. With that Dark Lord person?"

"I don't know," she said again, "But it's something. Here, look," she showed him the notebook which was full of hastily written notes about Crouch's movements, "I'm sure if I watch him close enough I'll pick up on what he's doing. Then I can catch him out."

Frank closed the notebook and handed it back. He then said as gently as he could,

"Um…Ali, if you've never actually seen him do anything wrong, how can you be sure he's doing something wrong?

Ali sighed,

"Because I can, it's that look he has in his eyes. Why can't anyone else see it? Here, look at him, really look, can't you see it."

He stared as hard as he could at Crouch's face, he did, he tried, but there was nothing there.

"I don't see anything."

Ali groaned and dropped her notebook and pen to the floor. She rolled onto her back and covered her face with her hands.

"Great, another person who doesn't believe me."

"Ali," said Frank softly, giving the top of her forehead a kiss, "I said I couldn't see anything, not that I didn't believe you. I do believe you, if you say he's evil then he is. That's the truth."

Slowly, Ali removed her hands from her face, there was a small smile playing on her lips,

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

From that moment on, Ali was no longer alone in her quest to find out the truth about Bartemius Crouch. It was no longer just one pair of eyes on the look out for any slip up, any kind of sign he might be involved with what was happening in the real world. It was also now possible to use 'spying' methods that would never had been possible with just one look out. Frank was still unable to see any kind of evil in Crouch's eyes, but he trusted Ali, and Ali trusted her instincts. Together the pair worked with a determination that they knew would pay of eventually, and they were right, sort of. You see, it was there quest to catch him out and prove his involvement with dark magic that led to their first meeting with the Dark Lord himself.

Time had flown at Hogwarts. The 7th years had had their final end of term feast and caught the Hogwarts express for the very last time. Ali had had a tearful goodbye on the platform as they set off to start their lives in the real world, while she still had another year of schooling to put up with. As that next year began Ali found herself slightly at a loss. She had friends in her year of course, but it wasn't the same, and losing nearly all ones best friends in one foul swoop does tend to depress you slightly. Because of this she found herself spending a lot more time with Frank, making them even closer. This was evidently useful in their later married life. This separation from her friends was not the only thing to change for her at Hogwarts. She and Frank were both scheduled to sit their N.E.W.T.'s at the end of that year and they needed top marks to make it into the Ministry auror training as they both so wished to. Add to this the news they received in the letters towards the end of the summer holidays. Both had previously been prefects, but no doubt due to their excellent marks and good-ish behaviour, they had been chosen to be the new head boy and girl – taking over from Lily Evans and James Potter. But still, despite all this revision and new responsibility, they still kept a wary eye on Crouch. Though as the months went by it seemed their task was fruitless. The pair didn't doubt he was up to something, but he seemed far to good at hiding it for them to ever catch him out. He never made a mistake or said something out of the ordinary while with his friends, there were the usual mudblood comments, but with a group of stuck-up Slytherins what do you expect? It was only in the early evening of a sunny day in June that he made his first real mistake.

The N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's had seen sat by fifth and seventh years alike. The last exam had ended earlier that day and the castle was in uproar with near-holiday spirit. The grounds were full of lazing students soaking up the last rays of the day's sun; and there was at least one party going on in each of the common rooms. The pair were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by their classmates and eating food cleverly stolen from the kitchens (Both had laid aside their headship qualities for the afternoon and were carefully ignoring all the rule breaking going on around them.)

"Did you see Victoria Simmons face at the end of the History of Magic exam?" asked Mitzie to the group at large, grinning as she popped at a violet cream chocolate into her mouth.

"Yes, she looked liked she'd been flying through a windstorm for the last hour, completely shell shocked," Ali laughed as she reached towards the bowl beside her. "Oh no."

"What?" enquired Emily as everyone leant in closer to see what was happening.

"Its, its," she said in a hushed voice, "We're out of ice-cream!"

Everyone groaned and leant back in their chairs.

"Oh Ali, we thought it was something important."

"It is important!" said Ali indignantly, "There is none left, not even the tiniest morsel of cookie dough of chocolate at the bottom of the container."

"But there was a full box an hour ago," said Mitzie in disbelief, "You really shouldn't eat so much of that stuff, you'll get brain freeze."

"I like ice-cream," replied Ali, narrowing her eyes. She made to get up, "I'm going to the kitchens to get some more."

"No it's alright, I'll go," put in Frank, getting up instead, "Your still banned from the kitchens, remember, the whole'wouldn't it be fun if we threw a dung bomb in the stew'incident?"

"Oh yeah," replied Ali vaguely, "Ok then, you go, but be quick!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he set off rolling his eyes ever so slightly.

Frank knew his way to the kitchens perfectly – what seventh year doesn't? – But he just happened to glance through one of the windows lining an outer corridor of the castle as he hurried past, and something caught his eye. Someone was coming out of the castle doors, but their manner was completely different from that of the others littering the grounds. The figure had somewhere to go, something to do. Frank recognised the mop of fair hair in an instant. Without hesitation, he ran as quickly as he could towards the entrance hall. He flew down the main staircase; jumping completely the last ten or so steps, and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Once outside he stared all around for a sigh of Crouch, spotting him after a few moments. He was quite a way away by then, just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Making sure to stay at least twenty metres behind his quarry, Frank followed silently.

As they entered the cool shelter of the trees Frank grew nervous. It was far easier to be unnoticed when your footstep fall upon the soft grass, much harder when the ground is littered with stray pinecones and broken twigs. At least three times the weight of his step made a crack or rustling noise loud enough for Crouch to turn round suspiciously; but by using the trees as cover, Frank managed to stay hidden.

After ten or so minutes Crouch came to a sudden halt. The place was silent. No birds were singing or animals scurrying. The thick trees blocked out all light except a thin dappling that managed to penetrate the green gauge. It cast an unhealthy light upon Crouch's face.

There was a noise behind crouch and he whipped round. Another figure dressed in long black robes was emerging through the trees in the opposite direction to where Frank was hiding. Crouch stood still as the black figure approached him. Neither spoke until the pair were facing. As Frank watched, his mouth dry, the figure reached up and pulled down their hood, revealing the face underneath. He almost gasped aloud in shock as thick black hair and large, hooded eyes came into view. The person under the cloak was an ex-pupil of the school, one who had left only last year. None other than Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Crouch," he said nodding.

"Lestrange," replied Barty, nodding too.

"I brought the news," said Rodolphus in his harsh voice, looking around, "Are you sure no ones listening?"

"Quite sure," answered Crouch curtly, "What are His orders?"

Still regarding the other with suspicion, Rodolphus reached into his cloak and pulled out a single sheet of writing. He handed it to crouch saying,

"There. Read it and burn it." He nodded once more, then, replacing his hood, disappeared back into the trees.

Crouch stood still a while longer, his eyes travelling down the grubby piece of parchment. When he'd reached the bottom he screwed it up and started walking back towards the castle. He threw the crumpled ball over his shoulder as he did, muttering with a laugh,

"Like anyone's ever gonna come in here."

Frank waited until Crouch's footsteps had faded to nothing before stepping forward and retrieving the parchment from a mess of tangled thorns. His face darkened as he read over the words.

Ten minutes later Frank almost fell through the portrait hall. His face was drenched in sweat and exhausted and there were twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair. Ali was still sitting in the same armchair and she looked up as he entered.

"You took your time," she said scowling. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she realised he was carrying nothing, "You haven't brought any ice-cream!"

"Ali, I need to talk to you," said Frank quickly.

"About the lack of ice-cream I hope," replied Ali hotly. But she followed him out of the room and into an empty classroom a little down the corridor.

"I just saw Crouch talking to Rodolphus Lestrange. He gave him this, here read." He thrust it at her and she scanned over the words. Her jaw dropped further with every sentence she saw.

_The Dark Lord has called a meeting. On the 10th of June he will appear at Mestan Point. The time will be 9.30 in the evening exactly. He will relay orders of our new tactics. His word is to be obeyed. Word of the meeting must be kept secret from all outsiders. All Death Eaters must attend. Those who do not come will be killed. Those who warn others outside the Dark Lord's circle of the meeting will be killed. Traitors and spies will be punished as the Dark Lord sees fit._

"So he is one of them," said Ali in a hushed voice, "One of those…Death Eaters."

Frank nodded,

"I think so. You were right about him. I saw that look, that one in his eyes. I saw it when he read that note. It made me feel-" he shivered and broke off, "He is evil."

Ali felt relief in the pit of the stomach that she finally had proof she wasn't making it up. This temporary relief didn't last long however, it was quickly stifled by a mixture of fear, and excitement.

"So what do we do?" she asked Frank, handing him back the paper.

"I don't know. What do you reckon?" he replied biting his lip.

"Well, we only really have one option. Go to this meeting and see what's going on."

"You sure," asked Frank doubtfully, "We could quite easily get ourselves killed doing that. These people aren't exactly afraid of murder."

"Yeah, I know," said Ali. There were Goosebumps up and down her arms, but the light of adventure was alive in her eyes. "You think too morbidly Frankie."

"Ali, this idea is very dangerous not to mention down right idiotic. Are you sure we haven't got any other options?"

"Quite sure," she replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. "Come on, to the library, we've got plans to make."

* * *

Ali, could she be any cooler?

More soon...


	3. Proof

And now chapter three. I hope somebody does ever read this, asI can't to seem to find myself or my story whenI search for it on the main directory. Can anyone fill me in as to why? Anyway, read on.

* * *

And so it was, almost a week later, Alice and Frank found themselves in a huddle, surveying the run down old building that was Mestan Point from a safe distance. It was almost sunset and they'd been sitting in the same cramped, uncomfortable spot for almost three hours. They had not seen any Death Eaters leave or enter the building, but they presumed they'd all apparated straight inside. They were staying put until they were able to sneak in without anyone noticing.

Once Ali had been able to convince Frank of her plan, they had begun to work the details, coming almost at once, upon a rather fatal flaw. Neither of them had a clue where Mestan point was. Faced with no other option (they didn't dare ask others for information for fear of Crouch, or perhaps another Death Eater, over hearing) they spent a day that should have been used for relaxation, pouring over maps of the country, old and new. Eventually, while scouring over a fifty-year-old map of London, Ali came across an old muggle factory labelled 'Mestan Point'. The place had then been large and full of workers making steal and other such metals, but as there trade had slowed the company had gone bankrupt, leaving the factory to fall out of usage. Until, it seemed, an underground crew of evildoers used it for their new base.

Finding the place turned out to be the least of their problems in the end. Other mishaps proved themselves as they tried to organise even the simplest of things. How were they going to get there? Would anyone miss them at school? What on earth were they going to do when they got there? Eventually, after much toil and late nights, solutions were found and ideas formed. Frank sent himself an owl, saying it was from his Grandmother who was coming to Hogsmead for the day. He asked for permission for himself and Ali to spend the day in the village with her. Permission was granted. In the end, it took a long and tiring trip on the night bus and quite a lot of walking, before they reached their destination. And, even after all that spare thinking time, they were still not a hundred percent sure of what they were planning to do once inside.

"It's time."

Ali heard Frank stirring beside her. She lowered the binoculars they had brought with them from her eyes, surprised at how dark it had become. She had been so busy concentrating on the task in hand she hadn't noticed.

"Are you sure no one will still be in the corridors?" she asked swallowing hard.

"I'm sure," nodded Frank, "It's twenty-five past, and they won't want to be late, you saw what that note said."

She felt her insides shiver, but on the outside she kept a brave face and calm persona.

"Ok, lets go."

They ran silently down the grass mould they'd been hiding behind, then across the dusty car park towards the entrance they'd been planning to break through.

"You scared," asked Frank.

"No," replied Ali stoutly, a little to quickly.

His hand reached and took hold of hers, a small; half smile was on his lips.

"Me too."

Getting in was a lot easier they'd thought. Expecting chains and padlocks, they were surprised when they found the window wasn't even locked. Frank poked his head through; checking the cost was clear, and then gave Ali a leg up. Considering her size it was almost impossible for her to climb up herself. Once they were both safely inside they stood at a loss, unsure where to go.

"Come on," whispered Ali, running off down the corridor, pulling Frank behind her. They ran, not daring to speak, for aboutthree minutes before Frank skidded to a halt, almost pulling Ali over.

"Why'd you stop?" she hissed angrily.

Silently, he nodded towards a message daubed in red across the wall.

Death Eaters Meet in the third hall.

All must attend on pain of death.

Both of them gulped. The words themselves were creepy enough, but worse was the fact that the shade of red they had been written in was the exact same colour as fresh, human blood.

"Third hall? Where's that?" murmured Ali almost to herself.

"Well, we've already past what looked like a hall back their," whispered Frank, pointing, "That must be First Hall."

"So we carry on straight and we should come to two others?"

"I guess."

"Well, lets do this shit," said Ali in a fake 'New York cop' accent.

There shared a secret smile before continuing.

Second hall appeared on the horizon after just a few minutes. The large concrete cavern was completely empty as they peered the musty windows. The corridors and other side rooms were totally free from life too. They had seen not one person since they'd first stepped inside the building. They had been expecting to encounter some kind of resistance so the complete lack of trouble was oddly, unnerving.

"Look," breathed Frank softly, "Third Hall."

As Ali followed his gaze see too saw a large silver plaque proclaiming the words 'Third Hall' just a few metres away. Not even daring to breath, the pair tiptoed along the deserted walkway. They kept as close to the wall as they could as they glanced through the nearest window. It had been completely boarded over.

"Crap!" hissed Ali as she ran on to the second one. It too had been boarded over. So had the third.

"What are we going to do?" mouthed Frank, his brown eyes wide.

Without answering Ali pulled him further down the dark corridor, turning the corner when she came to it. No guards surrounded that wall either. She came to a halt triumphantly by a set of large double doors.

"We'll go through here."

"But that's the main entrance, we can't just go bursting through there or they'll see us!" protested Frank as quietly as he could.

"Not through there, through _there," _she jerked her head towards a smaller, nondescript door just to the right on the main ones. The dark brown paint was faded and chipped and there was a tiny, uncovered window at the top.

"That's a broom cupboard."

"Yes, I know," Ali replied exasperatedly, "But it leads into the main hall. Look, you can see a window through to _it_ through _this_ window." Sure enough there was a dark patch of ceiling visible in the tiny window. "We go in and look through that. Then we can see what's going on."

"Alright, but be careful, there could two hundred Death Eaters on the other side of that cupboard."

"You see what I mean about morbid," smirked Ali, unable to lose her chirpy side, despite their less than fun situation. "Happy thoughts Frankie, happy thoughts."

Once inside the cupboard they encountered a slight, hitch.

"I can't see!" muttered Frank, trying desperately to look through the tiny pane of glass. Even at a height of almost 6 foot he was still too short to reach the window, placed so high upon the door. A sudden burst of inspiration struck him and he glanced down

"Don't look a me," said Ali hurriedly, perched on an empty box, "I'm a shrimp remember!"

"But you can stand on my shoulders. I'll hold you up and you can look through."

Ali looked doubtful.

"We could try it the other way round," he suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with the first option." She slid off the box and moved next to Frank. He carefully lifted her up and she stood gingerly on his shoulders, leaning most of her weight on the door. She rubbed a space clear on the dirty window and squinted through.

"Frank, I-"

Unfortunately, it was at that very moment the old door decided to give way. The pair tumbled head over heels straight into the middle of Third Hall.

The place was silent. Most likely due to it being completely and utterly, deserted.

"Ow!" whimpered Ali, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You all right?" asked Frank with concern, pulling himself up from the heap on the floor and leaving over to check on her.

"I, I think so," she answered, shaking herself to check for broken bones, "You?"

"Yeah. Um…where are the Death Eaters?"

"I don't know. I was just gonna tell you when this stupid thing," she kicked the door, "fell through."

"You don't reckon we got the meeting place wrong?"

"No way. You saw Lestrange give Crouch that letter with your own two eyes. Not to mention those messages on the wall."

"Well where have they gone? They definitely aren't here." He gestured around the dark and empty chamber.

"They could have just moved on somewhere else," suggested Ali half-heartedly.

"Maybe. But I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Come on, lets get out of here!" The pair scrambled to their feet, ignoring the bumps and bruises they were covered in from their fall. They ran flat out towards the set of double doors, but before they could reach it a harsh voice echoed from the other side of the room.

"Accio wands."

Feeling the wooden stick fly from her grip Ali yelped in surprise. She whirled round but someone grabbed hold of her hands, pinning her arms behind her. A thick piece of black cloth was being tied around her eyes. She tried to yell, but there was already a gag cutting into the sides of her mouth. She kicked out as hard as she could, but somebody grabbed her legs before they made contact.

The amount of struggling and noise from beside her let her know Frank was being subjected to the same treatment.

Ali struggled as she felt herself being carried from the hall. How far they went was a mystery as all rational thought was lost in her fear for both herself and her boyfriend. She heard muttered words exchanged around her though she could not understand them. They sounded muffled, as though spoken through a mask. The bony fingers that gripped tightly around her wrist and ankles did not let go, until suddenly Ali felt herself flying through the air. She hit the ground and skidded a metre or so before crashing straight into the wall. Pain exploded in her back and shoulders. Winded on impact, she gasped and tried to rise to her feet, but before she could get higher than her knees she was pushed back down and thick coils of rope were tied around her. Her feet were binded, as were her hands; a strong length was also pulled across her stomach, pinning her to the wall. There were footsteps all around and the inaudible mutterings continued, but one sound was far more obvious than the rest.

Laughter.

A scratchy material was tickling her left ear. A pair of sharp fingers was undoing the knot at the back of her head. After a minute the cloth fell back revealing a much smaller room then the one they had previously been in. The place was full of flickering shadows. The dim orange light fell upon the disturbing array of swords and daggers covering the otherwise bare walls. Around six or seven Death Eaters were huddled together just in front of where she were tied, there faces still covered. One was crouched right next to her, double-checking the tightness of her ropes.

Her first thought was for Frank.

She twisted her neck as far as it could go in such tight bounds. To her excess relief she saw he looked as fine as he could in the circumstances. A fresh purple bruise was rising on the side of his face and there was a small cut just below his earlobe. Another Death Eater had removed the cloth from his eyes though he did not double-check the ropes. He carried three wands, one she recognised as her own, another as Frank's, the third was his own, a rough, charcoal black affair.

Frank was surveying his captor with a stony expression, his eyes full of loathing. Sensing rather than seeing Ali looking at him, he turned and stared right at her. An instant look shot between them. The same thought echoed strongly inside each mind.

'_If we die, at least we die together.'_

Not the happiest thing in the world, but it gave both comfort nevertheless.

The black clad figure in front of her was untying the gag around her mouth. She coughed and spat it out. The Death Eater laughed.

"You scared Girlie?"

Yes. Completely. Absolutely and totally scared shitless. But why give him the satisfaction of knowing.

She didn't even dignify it with a response.

The door to the room swung open and another walked in. He stopped in confusion when he saw the captive's eyes and mouths were uncovered.

"Why did you un-gag them?" he asked, his voice familiar.

"So they could say their dying words," replied Ali's Death Eater, straightening up. His voice was full of humour. "And so we could here them scream."

More laughter.

"Very good." The voice was so obvious yet she could place it.

He stepped forward and the other Death Eaters drew back to give him a good view of the pair. The two that had been tying them also drew back to stand beside their respective quarries. As she gazed up at the man (she knew it was a man from the voice) towering over her Ali shivered, she couldn't help herself. He slowly raised his hands and pulled back his hood.

Ali gasped, though; in retrospect she shouldn't have been all that surprised. It's what she'd been thinking all along of course, but it was still a shock to see it laid out so clearly in black and, well, black.

"Crouch!" spat Frank.

He was a Death Eater all right. And quite a high ranking one guessing by the respect the others gave him.

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble seems to have arisen for the pair. Can they escape? What's Crouch's big plan? Can they expose him? For all this and more, tune in, next week... Wait a moment slaps herself Snap out of it (sorry, to much TV). To be serious (shock!) i should post chapter four over the next few days. 


	4. Escape

Thank you, to the two people who have so far reviewed my story, yes I mean you **Yes I Do Drink Tea, **you too, **Mr/Miss anonymous reviewer**. I checked spelling as adviced.

Now, read on, if you dare...Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Actually, it's not scary, ignore me...

* * *

"You thought you were so clever," sneered Crouch as he surveyed them, "so wise and so great. Did you honestly believe I wouldn't notice you pair of do-gooders tailing me half the time?' 

Ali felt shame burn at her insides, she had thought he hadn't realised.

"I knew you suspected I was up to something, and quite honestly I was getting sick of 'pretending' all the time." He grinned widely. "So that's why we decided to organise this little trick to catch you out. I knew you'd stop at nothing to find out what I was up to. The whole thing was staged, the meeting, the message, everything! As if Death Eaters rely on passing notes in forests to convey the next meeting time. We have far more effective ways."

He pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal something that made Ali's skin crawl and heart stop. There was a picture of a skull with a snake issuing from its mouth up on top of his forearm. It was not a piece of cloth stuck to it, it was not even a tattoo. It was burnt straight onto his flesh.

"Thought you'd like it." He dropped the robe back and Ali spoke, her mind full of the images she'd just seen.

"I always knew." Her voice was toneless and her eyes were glazed as she looked at him. "From the moment I saw you. Your face, your eyes, all of you. You were…"

"Evil," finished Crouch, licking his lips.

"Insane," interrupted Frank angrily. "'Cause you know that's true don't you. All of you, everyone here needs to be carted off to some loony bin before you hurt someone else. Bastards!" He spat in fury."Your whole flipping society. Going round killing innocent people. Why you do it huh? Why?"

The crowd of Death Eaters stiffened and a line of unease flew across Crouch's brow.

"Master tells us what to do and we do it. The Dark Lord must be obeyed."

"Oh yeah right!" burst out Ali, Frank's rage had brought her back to her senses. "I've heard the stories about your 'Dark Lord'. Some invisible villain, half man, half beast that waltzes around giving orders and murdering whoever he pleases? More likely some nut house is telling tall tales and the rest of you swallow it, desperate for a taste of power." She was shaking again, though this time it was from anger not fear. "Show us this _Dark Lord _then. Come on, where is he?"

"Right here."

A cold, high voice had come from the back of the room. The Death Eaters parted their ranks and one of their number stepped forward. He had been there all along, indistinguishable from his other black robed marshals; but now everything from his slow walk to the way his thick robes hung showed he was far from ordinary.

Crouch fell to his knees as he approached. He bowed twice then shuffled to the side before standing up. He quickly replaced his hood.

"You doubt my existence Alice McKinnon?" he asked quietly. She knew he was looking straight at her even though the hood covered his eyes. "You believe I am just some figment of an overactive imagination. A made up creature used to scare the stupid and gullible? Well, it is you who are gullible, for I am more real then mere mortals like you could ever know."

He had long fingers that were unnaturally white and thin. Them and his pale wrists came into view as he raised them to his head. He bent his neck as he removed his hood so when it was gone they were still unable to see his face. He had no hair and the back of his scalp and neck were oddly green and scaly, like a snake. Slowly, he raised his eyes from the floor to meet with Ali's. The process seemed to take forever even though it could not have been more than a few seconds.

Frank gasped loudly but no sound could issue from Ali's gaping mouth. This man, this beast in front of her had skin of shockingly white colour with no visible nose, just slits. His eyes were the worst things of all. A deep, searing scarlet they tore straight into Ali's heart. She could not breath; her heart had stopped. She was frozen, unable to move at all from that spot, unable to raise her arms or drop her gave. Unable to breath so much as a word, but inside she was screaming…dying.

He dropped his eyes. All at once Ali found her brain again was working and the blood was flowing fresh around her veins. She could see no visible signs of damage, but her heart was beating at least twice its normal rate and sweat was dripping down her face. She had never felt so cold.

"Believe it now?"

Everything was completely silent. None of the Death Eaters seemed even to be breathing. They were almost unnoticeable, blending in so well with the shadows lingering at the back of the room, but their presence was felt loud and clear. Ali was expecting Frank to speak, but he said nothing. Nobody did.

"Shall we dispose of them My Lord?" asked a Death Eater from the back.

"No." Just that one word was chilling. "She has not answered my question. I said, Ms McKinnon, do you believe it now?"

Ali could not bring herself to speak. She would not, did not want to. But it was then she saw out of the corner of her eye what Frank was doing, what was occupying his attention, why he did not speak.

His Death Eater, unlike Ali's, had not checked the tightest of his bounds. They had not noticed the looseness of the robe tying Frank's feet together. It had left a gap, one that, with effort, would allow him to slip his feet out of. But it would be difficult to do this unnoticed, if just one Death Eater were to glance down at him then they'd be finished, their last hope would be gone. She had to distract them, but how?

"Yes," she blurted out quickly, "Yes, I-I believe it now."

"Good." Again he gave that evil smile that turned Ali's insides to ice. He made to turn away, but Ali in desperation to keep Frank unnoticed, shouted,

"But I do not understand. Why, why do you kill all those people? What do you gain?"

The Dark Lord turned back. His evil eyes were surveying her with interest.

"You surprise me. I expected a mere child such as yourself to be too terrified to say a word. Or else shout and scream with fear. I did not believe you would question my motives quite so easily." He stopped, shaking his head, "Nevertheless, the situation is far to complicated for you to understand."

"I understand." Her voice was as clam as she could make it, a shadow of the fury she had felt minutes before was again coursing through her veins. "You murder people you think might be a problem to you, that and muggle-borns."

"Muggle-borns are scum," he answered violently, "they are nothing but traitors, sharing our world with their dirty blood. They may have some of our powers but they do not share our history or nobility." He looked at Ali witheringly, "They may have magic, but they are still muggles. And what use do muggles have in the world of wizards?"

He spoke with such anger Ali was shocked. Anyone with half a brain could realise there was more to his loathing then he'd said.

"Who- who are you?"

The Dark Lord laughed. It was as high and cold as his voice and echoed eerily round the chamber.

"I severely mis-underestimated you Miss McKinnon. You have a thirst for knowledge that will not be ceased in even the most _unusual_ of situations." The Death Eaters laughed. "Well I will tell you, despite the fact that not even all of my Death Eaters know. It's not as if you will live to give word to anyone else." He began pacing up and down in front of the two captives, though his eyes never left Ali, which was lucky as then he would have been sure to notice what Frank was up to. "My father, Tom Riddle, was a muggle of high birth and esteem. My mother on the other hand would have been considered poor and uncouth by the upper classes of muggle civilisation. In the magical world this was quite the reverse. Last in the most important pure bloodline she was a descendant of the great Slytherin himself." There was pride in his voice, but it was lost as a look of distaste appeared on his deathly face. "Despite this, she was also a fool, falling for the rich heir of the Riddle estate. He did not return the emotion for long, abandoning her the moment he heard of her magical roots. She died giving birth to me, living long enough only to name me. My father is dead too, murdered."

Judging by the sick look of delight on his face it would not take a brain surgeon to work out who had killed him.

"My real name is unimportant as I never use it, but what am I known as now? In answer to your very question, who am I?" He spread his arms out and looked straight into Ali's eyes again. A torturous pain was felt all through her. "You may call me Lord Voldemort."

There was a yell from beside them and Voldemort's head snapped around. Frank had freed his feet and had kicked up at the nearest Death Eaters hands. The three wands he'd been clutching went flying through the air, landing next to Ali. She stretched forward as far as she could; scooping up the wands despite her tied wrists. Quick as a flash she threw Frank his before setting alight the tip of her. With great difficulty she placed it to the rope around her middle and it began to burn through.

The Death Eater who had been holding the wands found himself quite unprotected, he made a lunge for Frank's wand but he was too slow. Frank had fired a stunner at him before he was could get close. He fell instantly to the floor.

Ali had managed to burn all the way through the main rope. She staggered to her feet, her ankles and wrists still tied together. She threw the black wand aside, and then fired a variety of stunning spells and jinxes towards the surrounding Death Eaters. Several collapsed to the ground. Hopping a few steps forward Ali managed to tug down one of the many swords on the wall. It was obviously very old judging by the engravings on the hilt, and it weighed a ton! Barely managing not to drop it she sliced through the roped around her ankles. They broke apart and she was able again to move each foot independently from the other. Clutching the sword impossible weight between her knees, Ali tugged her wrists as far apart as they would and slip the ropes along the blade. After a few precious seconds the cords frayed and snapped. She was free.

Still carrying the sword Ali raced towards Frank, jabbing the tip into a couple of Death Eaters backs on the way. Frank's feet were free but the rest of him was still tied to the wall. It was taking all his time and effort just to repel those trying to attack him. Taking care not to rip him to pieces Ali cut through the rope pinning him to the stone. He stood up when they fell apart and stopped his spell work for a moment for Ali to cut through the bonds on his hands. That couple of seconds was all it took. One of the closest Death Eaters grabbed hold of Ali's neck. He muttered through a mouth that sounded full of broken teeth,

"Avada-"

Without thinking Ali flung the sword with all her might. It hit the Death Eater straight in the face. She was unable to say whether it was the gaping gash across his face, or the impact of the metal on his skull, that caused him to lose consciousness. Whichever, it certainly did the job well.

Both of the pair were now free. The floor was littered with the stunned and broken remains of the Dark Lord's force. There were just two Death Eaters left standing and both had ran towards their leader, determined to guaranty his survival. It was impossible to tell if Crouch was one of them. The trio of Dark wizards were standing together, between the captives, and the door.

"You're cornered," said Voldemort, his face twisted in rage, "do not attempt to escape." The wizards raised their wands and prepared to deliver a fatal blow.

Communicating as though through telepathy as neither had spoken a word, Ali and Frank worked in unison. Both threw out their wands and bellowed,

"STUPEFY!"

The two shots of light combined, and then split into three separate shoots. They fired straight at the Death Eaters and their Lord. In the distraction caused Ali shoved them aside and she and Frank ran towards the door. They tugged it open than ran flat out towards the nearest turning. Unable to remember which direction they'd come, they headed for the nearest window. Once one had been found they tried desperately to open it. When the lock refused to budge (more through rust thankey or magic as Alohomora made no difference) Frank stood back and kicked it with his full force. The glass shattered and they pushed themselves through, receiving many cuts and scratches as they did.

When they had got outside they ran. They ran and ran and ran, not stopping until they were a good half a mile away from the building. All of a sudden Ali's legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Frank half collapsed next to her. They sat, holding onto each other, at the edge of some deserted rode in the outskirts of industrial London. Both were shaking and there were tears in both sets of eyes.

Thinking your going to die does that to you.

* * *

(It may be a question to some as to why Alice and Frank did not simply apparate from the building in order to escape. It was impossible while they were tied up as the ropes were all jinxed with anti-apparate charm. But, at any other moment it should have been easy for both to simply vanish, as the building itself had no trace of a jinx, the Death eaters themselves needing to apparate and disapparate inside of it. The problem was that Ali had not the world's best sense of direction. She had failed the test the first time she had taken it and was not fully licensed to apparate until over a year later after her second attempt. Frank, on the other hand, had passed first time so was perfectly capable of disapparating from the situation. But, due to his great love and loyalty towards Ali, the thought never even crossed his mind.) 

Ok, maybeI did steal the description of Voldie directly from the book. This is fan fiction after all...


	5. How not to take orders

And so we meet again...

I'll just give a quick summary. Frank And Ali have been dating for over a year. The pair'discovered' a secret Death Eater meating while tailing Crouch jr, only to find out the whole thing had been planned. They were captured, thenmet by Voldie who tried to kill them, escaping only through a mixture of goodluck and teamwork.

Thankies to **And Yes I Do Drink Tea **for another review, and to new reviewer **VANxTANGO. **Your comments are really helpful and very nice.

This chapter was fun to write, as we see Frank trying desperatly to pop the question to an Ali who really doesn't seem to want to listen.

Tee Hee

Read on...

* * *

They never told anyone. They thought about it long and hard all through the journey home, but they kept coming back to the same unanswerable question, who'd believe them? Nobody had believed Barty Crouch was evil when Ali had tried to tell them before, and what real proof did they have now? They were still kids in the eyes of most adults anyway, why would you believe a couple of teenagers? Besides, you had to remember who Crouch's father was.

Resigned to these hopeless facts they breathed not a word of where they had really been. They explained away their cuts and bruises by getting lost on a walk through the Hogsmead woods. Nobody questioned them, why would they? Crouch returned to school shortly after they did, and not a word was spoken between them during the last few weeks of term. They didn't follow him around anymore,knowing for well what he was up to, but whenever their eyes met across the Great Hall, or in the corridors, a look was always exchanged. They knew what he was up to, and he was going to kill them for it. Though, you could say what he did end up doing was worse.

Alice and Frank left Hogwarts about a month after their first encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was sad, they had spent the last seven years of their life there after all, but their desire to meet the real world over powered it. Through some excellent sets of N.E.W.T results, and a recommendation by the Head Master, they were offered the places on the auror course. Both gladly accepted. The training was hard, and the tests were even worse, but they survived.

Just.

After first leaving the school the pair went their separate ways as far as housing was concerned, both staying with a friend from Hogwarts. But they found this separation much to their distaste and it was only a few months before they moved in together.

So, life chugged a long pretty well for Frank and Alice (soon-to-be) Longbottom. Their work was hard, but rewarding, and they had made plenty of new friends at the Ministry. Because of this, they began to see a lot less of their old friends than they'd have liked. This was something that while disliking, they did not get round to rectifying for quite a while. The next time we look closely at their story, would be almost two years later. On a day that would change their lives in more ways than one.

Lessons had finished for the day. It was a Friday night and most of the second year aurors-to-be were deciding where they should head for a little end of the week celebration. It was a toss up between 'Magic Margo's' a wizard pub in Diagon Alley, and a muggle club just round the corner. Ali was rooting for 'Magic Margo's' because the Friday night entertainment was always good (spell shows and the like) besides, she knew the witch that ran it so free drinks were often on the menu. The vote was tied, leaving Frank with the deciding opinion.

"So Frankie, where'll it be?" asked Ali with a smile.

"Well," began Frank, stalling for time. Normally he liked going out for a drink and a laugh as much as the next person, but he'd been wanting ask Ali something for days, and a crowed pub (muggle or otherwise) would not be the best place to attempt a private conversation. "Actually, I've don't fancy a big night out."

"Aw, come on," pleaded Ali, "It'll be a laugh.

"No, I'd rather just go out for a meal somewhere. You know, just you and me.

The rest of the gang laughed and made kissy-kissy noises.

Ali rolled her eyes at them.

"I used to do that, but I grew out of it about 6 years ago." Ignoring the fresh jeering and turned back to Frank. "If that is your wish, then I'll oblige. You guys will just have to manage without us." She sat beside Frank and waved as the others sloped off in twos and threes, still debating where they were heading. When they had all departed she jumped up and looked around for her jacket.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Your choice," said Frank, waving the question aside, "actually there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What," she asked, tucking a spare lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you know we've been dating for a while now, well I think-"

"Actually Frankie can this wait until we get to the restaurant?" butted in Ali, grabbing her bag, "I'm starving, and there's a table at Wyndenkells with our name on it."

"But- sure," Frank lied, "It can wait."

* * *

"Mmm, looks nice doesn't it?" sighed Ali as the smell of warm cannelloni in a thick white wine sauce tickled her taste buds.

"Yeah," agreed Frank, tentatively poking his own dish with a fork. So caught up on wondering how to broach his question with Ali he'd paid little attention to what he was ordering. He'd ended up with oysters, which would have been great, if hadn't been allergic to seafood.

"It was funny today during Stealth and Tracking Training wasn't it?" giggled Ali through a mouthful of wine, "When Amy didn't notice Eoghan hiding behind the rubbish bins. She was so oblivious she tripped straight over him, and ended up head first in the vegetable cuttings." She dissolved into fresh waves of giggles. The waiter glared in her direction, Wyndenkells was quite posh at the best of times and the staff didn't really appreciate guest in hysterics. Trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face, Ali concentrated on her plate, snorting loudly with fresh mirth every so often.

"It was quite funny," agreed Frank with a nod, "But Ali, I've been thinking-"

"Oh yeah, you wanted to tell me something," she put in, "fire away."

Frank swallowed, he'd been hoping to just come out and ask her, all this stopping and starting was doing little for his confidence.

"You see, I, well us, _we_ have been seeing each other for years now and the thing is I wanted to ask if-"

Ali let out a little snort of mirth, just managing not to spit her mouthful of dinner onto the tablecloth."Sorry, I was just thinking of her face when she came up all covered in apple peel. Carry on."

"I, I just wanted to ask if-"

"Tracey!" explained Ali loudly. A tall, strongly built black girl had just hurried past their table. Frank recognised her as fourth year student on the course, she'd be qualifying at the end of that year.

"Oh hi you two," replied Tracey, turning back. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

"What you doing here?" Ali asked.

"Well, I was meant to be meeting Richie (her fiancé) but Michael just sent a message telling me to come back to Ministry Headquarters." Tracey answered, running a hand through her cropped hair.

"Ministry Headquarters? Why'd he do that?" she asked in surprise.

"No idea, something to do with a You-Know-Who attack I guess."

"Really?" Ali's eyes were like saucers. "Can we come with you? I want to find out what's happened."

"Sure," she replied, "But we've got to go outside before we apparate. The owners don't like it if you do it in here in case any muggles have walked in by accident."

Leaving her meal half finished Ali hurried after her. Frank sighed and got up too. He threw down some galleons onto the table and followed. He was pleased to leave his oysters behind, but less so, his unfinished question.

* * *

"Ok, we'll be wanting group number one, that's Nikki, Ben and Rosie, down outside the front of the building under strictest stealth. Group two, Rebekah, Claire and Tom, round the back and side exits keeping guard. Everyone else in going to follow me through the front exits in raid style. We don't know exactly what's going on down there, but a tip off like this one is not to be ignored." Michael stopped and surveyed the group huddled in the one of the underground vaults. All were aurors, mostly fully qualified but a few were fourth years. Ali and Frank were the only ones there from third or below. "Now, I want everyone to be careful out there. You-Know-Who and his band of mindless followers have claimed enough lives; we don't want anyone here to become just another statistic. Understand."

There were murmured agreements.

"Good." He rolled up the plan of the building he'd been showing them. "Come on, let's go."

The aurors all rose to there feet. Checking wands and communication equipment they headed for the exit. Ali and Frank got up and prepared to follow.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you two are going?" Michael had stuck out a hand to stop their progress.

"To get ready. You said we needed to have our wands checked before me go," said Ali innocently.

"Ali," he groaned, "You can't come, it's fourth years and fully qualified aurors only for a job like this. In fact you shouldn't even have heard all this."

"Then why'd you let us in?" asked Frank curiously.

"Unfortunate lapse of judgement," replied Michael ruefully. "Seriously you two, I can't possible let you tag along. The Minister would want my neck if he knew I'd let a couple of second years after a swarm of Death eaters."

"But-" began Ali.

"No buts. Look, just forget what you've heard. You can't do anything about it and you'll find out what happened tomorrow. Just go home, or out to enjoy yourselves, you'd be more a hindrance than a help."

"But-"

"Just leave it Ali, I don't want to have your deaths on my conscious, you go can do the big stake out when you've qualified. Ok?"

From the expression on her face and the narrow of her eyes it was quite obvious it wasn't.

"Don't frown, you'll stick that way," he smiled sadly, pulling on his jacket, "Wish us luck."

"Good luck mate," said Frank.

"Luck," repeated Ali with a sigh.

Michael nodded at the pair of them and made to leave. But he paused at the doorway.

"Look, it's not your ability I doubt. In fact, you two are some of the best aurors I've ever seen come through the system." He closed his eyes and massaged his temple. "The thing is, we don't know how bad tonight's going to be. I didn't let on to the others, because, there might just be ten Death Eaters there, only it's just as possible their could be hundreds. You two just don't have the experience to deal with a situation like that, and now is not a good time to start. You do get that don't you?"

They both nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." That time he really did go. Frank and Alice looked after him for a moment before turning to face one and other.

"They'll be fine," said Frank, trying to sound confident.

"Maybe," said Ali looking again at the door.

"So, where do you want to go now? We could just go back to the flat to eat 'cause there's still something I want to ask you. The thing is I- what are you doing?" For Ali had risen from her seat and was taking her wand from her pocket.

"Getting ready to follow them, what do you think I'm doing?" asked Ali in surprise.

"But Michael said-"

"Michael worries too much," she broke in, "We're not going to get ourselves killed, we're just going help people along a bit. Come on," she pulled Frank to his feet and gave him a quick kiss, "we've done it once, we can do it again."

Frank cupped her chin with his hand and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Just that brief look convinced him all the more to finish asking his question.

"If you say we can do it Alice McKinnon, then I'm sure we will." He let go of her chin and pulled out his own wand. "Let's go kick some Death Eater arse."

* * *

Tut tut, naughty Ali.

More mayhem to follow, i promise.


	6. Badly Chosen Disguises

W00t! Seven reviews, you people are the best! Especially **VANxTANGO** and **And yes I do drink tea** who have both reviewed more than once, and new reviewer **Ravenclaw Steph**.

_starts dancing_

Sorry, I'm kind of hyper due to End-of-SAT's-exams, and a shocking conclusion to a CSI episode! How dare the FBI be so horrible to Grissom? And how dare we flirt with the random bone woman, after all the supposed him-and-Sarah stuff!

I really shouldn't talk about CSI, i should be talking about the story. Ok Breaths Well, i quite like this chappie (even if no one else does, mwahahahah...) because we get to see a bit more of 'Frank being very angry' which is always good! Also I swear more continuing of THE QUESTION,even ifI can't promise the answer (though everyone whose ever reads the books sort of knows what it'll be). Well, read and you'll see...

* * *

Even for December it was chilly. In fact it wasn't chilly, it wasn't even cold; it was completely and utterly freezing. The pair were squashed together, partly due to lack of space and partly for warmth, keeping a close eye on one of the side doors. The exit was meant to be on Rebekah, Claire and Tom's patch, but with four back doors and only three of them they'd deemed it the least a threat and left it unguarded. They, of course, had no idea about the watchers in the bushes. 

Their breath was forming in clouds in front of them, yet they daren't make a magical fire in case it gave their location away. Ali was breathing on her bare hands and rubbing them together, trying to get some feeling back into the tips.

"Here," said Frank, taking off his gloves and throwing them at her, "You can wear these."

"Thanks," said Ali catching them, "but don't you want them?"

"Naw," he answered, shaking his head and sticking his hands in his jacket pocket, "I'll be alright."

Smiling gratefully, she put them on and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Um…Ali." Frank cleared his throat. "Now we've got time to kill I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"What?" she enquired, taking her head back up and turning to look at him.

"The thing is, I've been thinking, and I was wondering if-" he paused, half-expecting somebody to interrupt him again.

"If," she prompted.

"I was wondering, if you'd marry me?"

Ali's jaw dropped and her eyes swelled. She was, there was no other word for it, totally gob smacked.

"I, uh, merm." She struggled to get her mouth to work well enough for her to answer. "I-" But before she could get the words out, the door they were watching burst open and a couple of Death Eaters came running into the night.

The pair ducked down as far as they could go and watched the scene through holes in the thorny brambles.

"There's noneout here," called one after a quick look round, "We can make a break for it this way."

"Where are they? There must be loads for them to have enough power to put an anti-apparate jinx round the whole place?" said the other.

"What I don't get is how they found out about the meeting here anyway?" muttered the first; "They must have got a tip off from someone."

Both were dressed in their customary black, though they had their hoods down. They were too far away to make out their faces, but their tone was definitely worried.

"Someone should inform the Dark Lord we have a traitor in our mist," said one darkly.

"Well we can worry about that later," broke in the other one, "first let's get everyone out. I'm guessing we've got less than twenty minutes before those bloody ministry puppets come blasting their way through." Both disappeared back in, pulling the door almost closed.

But not quite.

Seeing their chance Frank and Ali leapt from their hiding place and sprinted to the entrance. Quietly heaving the heavy wood open they snuck through. The room they were standing in was small and poorly lit, but it had another door on the opposite side. This was ajar and candlelight was spilling from the corridor it led to. The sounds of shouting and hurrying footsteps came from close by. Ali in the lead, the couple ran forward silently. Sticking her head round the door, Ali searched the outer corridor for signs of Death Eaters. A pair of cloaked figures were at one end of the corridor, evidently the ones they'd seen outside. As they turned the corner and vanished from sight, Ali and Frank slipped out of the door and made their way along the worn carpet. There were various doors at odd moments along the brightly lit walkway, some were open, and some were not. The sound of raised voices came from behind some of the closed ones, and Death Eaters could be seen in huddled in groups talking fitfully as they ran past. They only managed to prevent being seen by sticking to the skirting boards and casting weak 'You-See-Me-Not' spells. They daren't use stronger ones for fear the enemy would sense their magic. All was going fine for two or three minutes.

And then disaster struck. Just as they were only a couple of metres away from the end of the corridor, an un-masked Death Eater turned the corner. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was and he opened his mouth to raise the alarm, but he was far too slow. Frank's quick wand work meant he was on the floor in seconds.

In order to keep their presence hidden they knew they'd need to stash the unconscious figure. Taking their chances they pushed open the nearest door, hoping against hope their wouldn't be the equivalent of the sixth Roman Legion in there. There luck was with them; the place was empty except for one, whose back was to the door. Ali stunning spell sent him crashing before he'd even noticed they were there. The pair dragged the body in and rolled it into a corner next to the other one. Wiping his brow with a sleeve, Frank looked at Ali.

"What are we going to do? They're swarming around out there; we won't get three metres without being noticed."

Ali didn't reply, she was looking at the sleeping figures on the floor and a smile spread slowly across her face.

"I think I've got a plan…"

Five minutes, and a quick clothes change later, Frank and Alice stumbled back into the corridor. Their hoods were up, but a well-trained eye would quite easily spot that this pair were no Dark Lord supporters. They just hoped in all this panic nobody would be looking too closely; nor that anyone would find the now half dressed Death Eaters still snoozing quite happily just off the side corridor.

Their progress was slowed as Ali tripped over the hem of her robes. Again.

"How and I supposed to walk in this thing?" she whimpered bitterly through her mask as Frank helped her up, "This Death Eater must be three times bigger than me!"

"Sorry about that," Frank replied, "we didn't really have time to get them tailored."

With her face hidden it was impossible to tell, but Frank was sure she was sticking her tongue out.

They had reached a huge hall that had lanterns hanging from all the walls. The scene was chaotic; with what must have been two hundred Death Eaters swarming about and relaying orders.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ali quietly, her mouth was dry at the prospect of being surrounded by so many Dark wizards.

"Mingle I'm guessing," supplied Frank. They nodded and started walking, keeping a close eye on each other as they knew it would be almost impossible to tell each other apart in their new attire. Ali felt her self being jostled and shoved as she waded through the sea of black. Their was shouting and calling all around and a sentry standing in the thick of things was trying desperately to get himself heard. He was failing miserably.

"Oi, you." A hand had grabbed hold Ali's shoulder and she whipped round. She had almost punched the guy's lights out, before she remembered who she was meant to be.

"Um, yes."

"Did you not 'ear what you keep bein' told? Get in yer line for countin' and stop messin' aroun'." He pushed her forward, and looking closer, she realised the mass of Death eaters were slowly organising themselves into untidy rows. They must have been divisions or ranks or something. Ali made a signal at Frank and she joined her, they tagged onto the end of one of the shorter queues, glad no one could see their faces, as their worried expressions would have definitely given them away.

"QUIET!" screamed a pale-faced, scarred Death Eater from a platform at the front. Others echoed the command all around the room. Gradually the hall fell silent and masked persons began walking up and down the rows, counting. Ali and Frank were in the middle of their row and the were labelled '14' and '15' as their counter walked past. Though no one else was speaking, the room was far from quiet. There was the rustling of robes, the sound of footsteps, and, loudest of all, the tension that hummed through the room like a ferocious storm of bees. The heat of the room was unbearable. There were so many bodies cramped together that it totally compensated for the cold outside. Ali was sweating, though she didn't put it all down to the temperature.

Their rows leader was walking back up, recounting. He had obviously noticed something was amiss and considering two extras had somehow appeared on his line this wasn't surprising.

"Numbers!" shrieked the scarred Death Eater as the sentries were lined up at the heads of their lines again. Each bowed their head as they answered. It was obvious the man on stage was someone to be respected.

"Complete Sir."

"Complete Sir."

"Complete Sir."

"Complete Sir."

"Complete Sir."

"Complete Sir."

The same answer rang out over and over as they travelled quickly up the room. But was all was brought to confusion as a different reply was given.

"One missing Sir."

"WHAT?" exploded the man on stage. He was quite small so it was surprising how much noise he could make.

"We," the man who was answering sounded terrified, "we only have twenty nine here Sir, and we should have thirty."

"Well, who is missing?"

"I'm, not s-sure Sir."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he yelled furiously, "FIND OUT!"

"Yes Sir." He began hurriedly walking back down his row. Pulling off the hoods of the Death Eaters who had them up and barking orders at those nearby to verify they were whom they said.

The number collecting began again. The customary 'Complete Sir' rang out, before another interruption was heard.

"We have one missing too."

"ANOTHER ONE?" Screamed the man, whose face had turned a dangerous shade of Beetroot.

"I'm afraid s-so Sir."

If it were possible for people to spontaneously combust, then the man on the stage would have been a gonner. The veins on his head were sticking out in long blue streaks.

"HAS ANYONE ELSE GOT UNFILLED ROWS?

Ali felt her stomach sink to her toes as the figure at the front of her and Frank's row stepped forward.

"Sir. We've got two extra."

The beetroot man's eyes opened wide.

"ARE YOUR EXTRA TWO NOT THE ONES THAT ARE MISSING? WHO IS IN THE WRONG ROW?"

No one stepped forward.

He let out a howl of rage.

"YOU!" he pointed at their counter, "FIND OUT WHO IS NOT MEANT TO BE THERE! FIND OUT AND KILL THEM!"

"Yes Sir." He moved off up the line, staring into the face of each person as he went along. He looked especially hard at those who had been wearing their hoods. They were, after all, the most likely to have something to hide. Ali was trembling as he got closer and closer. Why had she made them come along? Why hadn't she listened to Michael in the first place? Why had she dragged Frank with her? He was going to die and it would be all her fault. And she hadn't even giving him an answer.

The man next to her was giving his name. The other nearby Death Eaters were nodding to show they recognised him. The counter moved on, he was looking straight at her.

"Take off your hood."

Ali didn't move.

"I said take off your hood."

Silence.

He grabbed hold of her hood and made to wrench it from her head. She struggled, trying to stop him but it slipped from her eyes and fell to her neck. Her scared face came into view and there were several gasps of recognition. It suddenly struck Ali how stupid she'd been. Their run in with the Dark Lord would not have gone untold.

"You-" hissed a Death Eater from behind them. He lowered his hood and Ali recognised him instantly. Bartemius Crouch.

"KILL HER!" exclaimed the stage man in a fit of rage, "KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL HER!"

The hands of the counter clamped round her throat. They were tightening. Her head was clouding, her mind was blank. She was, dying.

The pressure was suddenly released. The man had let go, though considering Frank had just leapt on top of him, this wasn't all that surprising. He was pummelling his fists straight into his head and back; he didn't even attempt to use his wand. In two words: Blind Rage.

This simple, if violent, action killed two birds with one stone. You see if you combine the direction the counting man was facing, and the considerate force Frank hit him with, then you'd understand how exactly Crouch ended up under the pair of brawling figures. You'll also understand why exactly it took so long for the other Death Eaters to react. They were already in a big enough flap about the presence of fifty or so ministry aurors just outside, so two Death Eaters trying to readily to kill each other would have taken a while to settle in.

The Death Eater who'd been on the other side of Frank was the first to react. He raised his wand and began to mutter an incantation, but Ali wrenched it out of his grasp and threw it as far as she could muster. And with this simple action, all hell broke lose.

* * *

Anyone whose ever read the Wicca/Sweep series will notice several refernces to it in this chapter, it may be completly wrong when it comes to HP, but hey, lets call it artistic license. 

I'll update as soon as possible, i promise.

Fin, Noggin, _Duuuuuuuuuuuuude..._


	7. An illusion

Sorry for so long without an update, i've been working on a new fanfic so this one sort of got pushed aside for a while. Not that i could ever forget it!

Read on for plenty of action, fight scene coming right up...

* * *

Into the hall burst the Aurors who'd evidently gotten bored of waiting outside. There were around forty of them and they were firing spells in all directions. The dark wizards abandoned all rank and organisation at that point and they began running all over the place. Frank and the counter guywere still fighting and Crouch was still trapped underneath, but Ali, bruises forming fresh around her neck, saw their chance for escape. Kicking at one of the two Death Eater's heads, Ali tried to pull Frank up, but he was too caught up in his anger.

"Frank," she said loudly, tugging at his shoulder through the tussle of fists, "Come on, we need to go. Come on!"

Her voice seemed to bring him back to his senses. He paused from the fighting long enough to through the counting man off him. He scrambled to his feet and pulled his hood back up. Ali followed suit. The pair of them dodged the spells and the fleeing Death Eaters and headed towards an exit. All around smaller battles were forming between groups of each side, or one on one exchanges of curses. It was impossible to tell who was winning. They gripped hands to prevent separation as they jostled their way through. People were collapsing all around them. The air was thick with flying magic.

They ran (Ali as best she could in her too long robes) through a crowded exit and into an only slightly less crowded corridor. The amount of people thinned out as they ran further and further, they only came across the odd Death Eater trying for an escape. In their robes they would have seemed ordinary, anyway, in this panic, what were they going to do?

They were heading for towards the edge of the building, some way back out into the car park. They turned another corner and saw a large room at the end of the corridor. It was open and had an outside door leading from it. Delighted they ran forward, to be faced by at least ten aurors. All of who had their wands out, and all of who looked perfectly ready to use them.

They skidded to a halt.

"Wait, don't shoot," said Ali, pulling down her hood, "It's us."

"Ali?" exclaimed Michael, who had been at the front of the group. "Frank? Why are you dressed like that? And why are you here?" His face darkened. "I told you not to come."

"We…" began Frank.

"We," Ali searched for an excuse, "We aren't here. We are still at the ministry and what you are now seeing is just a figment of you imagination." She nodded and elbowed Frank in the ribs. He quickly nodded too. "We're just an illusion, remember that." She ran to the door and kicked it open, moving her arms up and down as she did, trying to symbolise mystery. "An illusion, an illuuuusion." She shoved Frank through the door and followed with a wave. "Bye."

They legged it as fast as their legs would carry them until they were sheltered behind a couple of industrial rubbish bins.

"That," panted Frank, his hands on his knees, "was the worst excuse I have ever heard."

"Yeah…well," gasped back Ali, "we got away didn't we? You try doing better." They stood silent for a moment, catching their breath.

"We need to go back in," said Frank quietly.

"I know," agreed Ali, how could they just walk away when they knew their friends could be dying in there, "but not like this." She gestured at their Death Eater costumes. They tugged off the black robes and threw them in the bin (they had their ordinary clothes still underneath). They looked at each other for a moment, knowing what could await them inside. Ali wanted to say something, give Frank an answer to his question. She loved him she wanted to say- but she couldn't. Not now, not when they knew they might not live out the night.

"We're aurors," said Frank gruffly, touching her cheek "this is what we do."

"This is what we do," echoed Ali softly.

They turned and ran towards the front entrance.

For the last two years they'd practiced for a situation such as this, but reconstructions in a ministry training building still don't prepare you the real thing. They had no sooner put three steps into the building before a Death Eater had fired the crucio curse straight at them. Both dodged, and a full-body-bind soon put an end to that little difficulty. Unfortunately it was only a matter of seconds before another jinx came their way. The dark wizards had had pretty thorough training. If you see anything not wearing black robes, kill it. Not very friendly.

Frank and Ali were good though, in fact, they were very good. It wasn't without reason that Michael had declared them some of the best, an anyone who'd been watching them then, would have had to agree. Both were agile and nimble, skirting round spells and hexes as though it was child's play. Both of their aims were also deadly accurate, one curse and their opponents were on the ground. Their most defining feature however, would have to be the way they communicated so seamlessly with each other, while never even opening their lips. All the time they had spent in each other's company over the years must have paid off, or they wereusing somesome kind of telepathy, because if Ali noticed a Death Eater behind Frank, he would turn; if Frank saw a spell heading straight for Ali, she would duck.

Magic.

In less than two minutes they had made short work of a corridor full of Death Eaters. Ali had singed the back of her jacket, and Frank had had a blow to the hand (on top of the several ones he's received whilst muggle duelling in the hall) but apart from that they were fine. When you compared them to the bodies all over the floor anyway.

As they ran along they noticed several Death Eaters had lost their hoods and masks in the fighting. Instant recognition struck at some of the battered and bruised faces, over there was Aran Hill, wanted for the murder of two wizards and a muggle. Behind him was Sarah Plum, a middle-aged woman who'd been a mother of two and a prominent member of the wizarding world, before she accepted You-Know-Who's invitation to the dark side, and killed her own family. Each person who now littered the tacky corridor had caused someone pain, had ruined somebody's life. They were evil, and Ali hoped they rotted in hell for it.

"Come on," Frank said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ali looked up, shocked. She'd stopped walking next to stunned form of Sarah Plum and she hadn't noticed. She'd been so full of hatred for what kind of person could murder a four-year-old child. She was writhing with anger.

"Ali, we need to carry on," Frank tried again in a slightly louder voice.

Still she did not move.

"Ali!" repeated Frank, now with a worried kind of urgency, "If we stay here we'll be found, and then we won't be able to help anyone!"

At last his words penetrated her brain. Shaking her head, Ali looked up. Frank gripped her shoulder for a moment.

"Don't worry. She'll be dealt with."

Ali looked one final time at the face that would have once been kind and friendly, which the dark arts had turned taught and twisted.

"She better be."

They pressed on.

A couple more spells got them to the main hall. The air of chaos was still as thick as the blood that covered the floor. There were casualties on both sides, but Frank and Ali were glad to notice more Death Eaters taking up floor space that aurors.

Absent-mindedly shooting an impedimenta curse at a nearby villain, they surveyed the scene. The sides were about equal, which was something is you considered the massive head start the Death eaters had had in the first place. The fighting had been driven to nearly all on-on-one fights as the numbers dwindled. Glad to see she was still alive and kicking, Ali spotted Tracey duelling with one hooded specimen towards the back of the room. With a kick to the neck and a quick hex she made short work of her opponent. Barely stopping to breathe, she ran to help one of her colleagues who had run into difficulties.

A shot of green light brushed the top of Frank's head and he whipped round. He retaliated for the attack with a shot of blue light that the Death Eater managed to dodge. Ali made to help, but before she could raise her wand a beefy looking monster, whose left eye looked beyond use judging by the amount of blood spurting out of it, shot his very own spell straight at her. Using her well-trained reflexes, Ali sprung sideways and quickly returned the favour. It hit him just below hid right shoulder with a blow, while not strong enough to knock him out, caused him to stumble backwards onto the floor. He quickly regained his senses and fired a curse in her direction, but because of his rather unhelpful positioning, sprawled all over the floor, his aim wasn't the most accurate. Instead of hitting Ali's head or chest, where the most damage would have been done, it went straight for her feet. Burning a sizeable hole in her bright pink boots.

"You arse-hole!" she yelled, looking down in horror at her ruined footwear, "those were new!" She fired a powerful expelliarmus. The force of her spell sent him crashing into the wall, his head lolled onto his head as he slid back to the floor.

"Done and done," said Ali triumphantly to herself as she looked for her next battle.

It was while she was halfway through a fight with a dark-skinned Death Eater with a number on pretty amazing facial piercings, did Ali realise something was wrong. Nothing had changed. The volume of the room was the same; the yells and spells flying around were still there. Even the temperature was constant. But Ali trusted her instincts, and they were screaming that something was terribly out of place.

Frank was in trouble.

Elbowing Mr Piercing is the stomach, and kicking him backwards into one of his companions, Ali searched desperately for her boyfriend, terrified she was too late. After ten seconds she spotted him. He'd been exchanging spells with your average dark wizard scum, but something had gone wrong. Badly wrong. In a brief moment of concentration loss, the Death eater had managed to relieve him of his wand. Frank had managed to survive for a moment or two by dodging the hexes, trying desperately to grab it back, but things had gone rapidly down hill. He was frozen as the man's thick arm held him in a headlock, his wand pointing straight at Franks head.

Everything stopped, or at least it seemed to. The background noise of the other fights faded to nothing; the others, friendly or not, disappeared. The only people in the whole hall were her, Frank and the Death Eater. The one who was about to kill him.

"No," she choked, running forward.

The Death Eater looked up and she recognised him. Rodolphus Lestrange, the man who had delivered the message back at Hogwarts. He grinned up at her with a sick smile, his yellowing teeth parted. He was enjoying every second of her pain. His mouth formed the words of the spell that never failed to end a life. She was powerless to stop him.

"Wait!"

The yell had not come from Ali's mouth, nor any of the other aurors or Death Eaters. Rudolphus did not release Frank, but he almost cricked his neck in his hurry to look round. He'd recognised the voice. So had Ali. It was one she'd tried so hard to forget, but it had never left the back of her mind since the day she first heard it, nearly four years ago.

Lord Voldemort had just entered the room.

Everything went silent. All the Death Eaters stopped fighting to bow, yet none of the aurors made a move to stun them while their guard was down. They too were staring at the cloaked figure in the doorway with their mouths wide. They were looking at him not with awe and admiration of the dark wizards, but with shock, and hatred. Only a few of the aurors had actually seen Voldemort before, but tales of his bizarre appearance were widely known. They fact had been a little changed in the telling, but the roots were with truth. They told of his ghostly skin, snake-like features, and above all, his scarlet, emotionless eyes.

"So we meet again my fearless little foes?" said Voldemort softly as he moved silently forward, his long cloak trailing behind as he walked. Everyone watched in stunned silence as he drew level with Frank.

"Release him, Rodolphus."

Quick as a flash Lestrange dropped Frank and stepped back. He fell to his knees and bowed until his forehead was touching the floor. Voldemort's long fingers grabbed the top of Frank's jacket and pulled him to his feet. He stared straight into his eyes, and though it must have caused him the pain of the world, Frank did not look away. He looked back, unwilling to show any emotion or fear. His eyes were stone.

Lord Voldemort smiled. He let go of Frank's collar and turned to Ali, just feet behind.

"Come here."

Ali hesitated. She did not want to take one step nearer that creature of evil.

"Come here," he repeated, his voice icier still.

Acting of their own free will, Ali's feet began to move. She tried to resist them, but they walked her quickly to stand next to the pair. Unable to tell if it were a spell or just some unnatural power he seemed to hold over her, Ali could not move. Her feet were glued to the floor and her head was immobile on her shoulders. The only things that seemed to be working were her eyes, and she deliberately kept them looking anywhere but at Voldemort.

"You've grown," he said with a shrill laugh, "It seems only yesterday you ran blindly into the trap my Death Eaters had laid for you. It seems but hours ago you still doubted I was real." He traced one white, spindly finger around her face. His touch was like fire to her skin.

Suppressing a whimper of pain, Ali continued to look past him, to the wall on the far side of the hall.

"You called us monsters, insane," he was tracing a capital D onto her cold forehead. D for Danger. D for Dark magic. D for Death.

"But though it seems so close, it was long ago," he continued, straightening up, "It is easy to see you are not the same pair that fell blindly with their own mistakes. You are far different today from who you were then. Gone are the children, here are the adults, fresh and new. I've been watching you see, before, in the corridor, your wand work is…incredible." He was looking at both with head to one side, there was almost a hunger in his expression. "But though you may be powerful, you have much still to learn. Not just about spells and incantations, but about life, survival, power." He looked from Frank, face empty and emotionless, to Ali, who was struggling to keep the screams inside from escaping.

"Join me, both of you."

Ali's stomach chilled at the idea. She at last looked up into his face, though making sure his eyes did not look directly into her.

"Never."

Frank murmured his agreement.

"Voldemort's face turned into a snarl. His raw anger showed for a moment, before he crushed it back down and presented them again with his ice-cold stare.

"Very well, if that is what you wish then there is no other choice." He sniffed hi snake-like nostrils once and raised hi wand. It was aiming straight for Ali's heart; there was no question as to who would be next.

"Avda-"

If I were to say an explosion happened, I would have been understating. The noise that reverberated through the hall at that moment was passed deafening. It was mind-blowing. Luckily it distracted Voldemort nicely. Ali saw, thinking the stress of the situation had caused her to hallucinate, the front wall of the hall blasted apart. Through the rubble stepped, everyone. It seemed all of Ali's old school friends had somehow appeared just when they needed her. Lily was there, and James, and Sirius, and Remus, and Peter and the rest. Leading the group was none other than the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

More magic.

"Leave them Tom," said Dumbledore softly, his sharp blue eyes fixed on Voldemort. The others had formed a semi-circle around him, their wands pointing straight at any nearby Death Eaters.

"You," hissed the Dark Lord, returning his stare, "You should not be here old man."

"Oh yes I should," replied Dumbledore, nodding, "Anywhere innocent people suffer is a place I should be. It is you, Tom, who does not belong. This world has no place for evil as the likes of you."

Voldemort was seething, completely forgetting about Ali and Frank. He called to his Death Eaters, but as they tried to get up the semi-circle of wizards fired warning spells in their directions. They didn't dare move again.

Shaking with rage he spat,

"I think you wish to battle _Dumbledore, _and believe me, I would love nothing better than rid myself of this ignorant fool who knows nothing despite his supposed wisdom." He was trying to sound cool and unconcerned, but as well as the obvious fury, the traces of fear were apparent in his manner. "But we should not do it here, too many of your, innocents, to injure." He pulled his hood over his skeletally face. "You know where I will be." There was a bright flash of green light and Voldemort was gone.

Dumbledore gave a brief nod to the semi-circle, and then he too disappeared. His light however, was white.

No one there had any idea how they'd disappeared, seeing as apparition was impossible. It must have been a magic none of them had heard of, something too difficult for ordinary witches and wizards to comprehend. They were both, after all, very powerful sorcerers.

All was complete silence for a moment after they had gone. The wizards and witches were frozen with their wands still out. The Death Eaters and aurors were still halfway through battling, hung in suspended animation.

Then Sirius stepped forward. His eyebrow was raised and his expression was cocky.

"And let the fun begin."

Spells flew once again in all directions. Rodolphus was quicker to his wand then Ali and it was she this time that went flying into the wall. She knocked her head hard on the cold, white stone. Unluckily, this was not the least of her worries, from the crack her ankle made on impact she was sure it was broken. Trying to stand up on it confirmed this suspicion. Ali collapsed back to the ground as stars danced around her eyes. Frank was now fighting Rodolphus and it was hard to see who was winning. Rodolphus kicked Frank straight in the chest and he stumbled, apparently completely winded. But as Lestrange advanced, grinning, he stood up as right as rain. He'd been miming all along. An impedimenta jinx put a stop to Rodophus's progress long enough for Frank to hit him with a selection of rather unpleasant curses. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

As soon as Frank was sure he was out for count he rushed over to Ali. Grabbing her shoulder he said urgently,

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," lied Ali, trying to keep the blackness from consuming her brain completely. She tried again to rise.

"No your not," Frank said firmly, pushing her back down again. "You won't make it three steps. Look, just stay here and keep your head down. The Death eaters won't bother you if you pretend your unconscious."

There was no need to pretend. Ten seconds later and Alice McKinnon was out for count.

* * *

Voldie's back...back again. So thats twice of the thrice times Ali and Frank have defied him, just one left.

I'llupdate chapter eight as quicklyas possible,as it introduces a minor character whoplays a much bigger part in some of my other fanfics. I won't say who, you can guess!

Like you'd care...

Oh well, write soon.


	8. Meetings and Partings

Dances over to the computor screen

Wow, ten reviews! That double figures, which is even more fun than normal!

Thankies to **Miss Tea** once again (it was time she had a nicevariation on her name) and W00t to new reviewer **LupinLover88**. In answer to your comment, you have a valid point and i re-read Chappie one to ponder it.I think my mental gubbings at that point was something along the lines of Frank's confidence being quitelow due to beeing picked on from a young age. I also put that he is the youngest of four brothers, and i know from a friend that having three older bro'scan be quite hard (come to think of it, i know from experience having one older brother is difficult!)

I'll stop jabbering now.So long...

* * *

Frank fought on for about five more minutes, until a powerful jinx brushed along the side of his face. If it had hit him straight on he'd have been dead, but instead it caused a huge gash to open up along his cheek and forehead. Warm blood gushed down his face in torrents. Knowing he had only minutes before blood loss would cause him to black out, Frank dodged his way through spells to the side of the hall next to Ali. He lowered himself down next to her and tried to stop the flow being so rapid. Nothing would work, so Frank leant back in despair. The war was continuing around them and Frank was itching to go back out and help his friends. But he knew it would be pointless to try in his state. Instead he looked down at Ali who was stretched out beside him. Her limbs were sprawled all over and her head as lying straight onto the hard floor. Frank pulled of his jacket and rolled it up until a blood free patch was showing. He lifted up Ali's head and slipped it underneath her.

Her eyelids flickered and opened. She stared up at him with a look of mild surprise. From the glaze of her eyes and the huge grin on her lips, Frank was quite sure she was delirious.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" asked Frank wearily, pulling at his blood soaked collar.

Ali giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You know what Silly."

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Frank smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "You'll have to explain it to me."

"Yes I'll marry you." She giggled once more and fell back to sleep.

As Frank surveyed the carnage that littered the room, blinking the blood from his eyes, he had a brief moment of complete happiness.

Then he too, slipped into darkness.

Ali awoke to the sound of quiet voices murmuring beside her. Opening her eyes slowly she tried to get up.

"No Ali," said one of the voices, it sounded familiar, "Don't move yet, we haven't finished your ankle.

As her blurred vision became more defined Ali recognised the normally smiling face of Lily Evans looking down at her. A faint tickling was apparent by her feet and Ali squinted down at them. Blue sparks were hovering all around, dancing off her flesh and into the air. After a moment they stopped and Claudia Brewer came into view. She knelt up and looked down at her patient kindly.

"Hey sleepy-head. How you feeling?"

"Alright I think," said Ali cautiously, shaking her leg a little.

"Can you wiggle your toes? Twist your ankle?"

Ali demonstrated.

"Your fine," smiled Claudia, helping her to sit up. "In fact, you got off lightly as injuries go. Your boyfriend got a gash all down his face and everyone knows head injuries bleed like stuck pigs." Ali looked past her to where Frank was sitting. His cut had been healed and he looked fine, but his shirt was turned from blue to red with dried blood. The site of him reminded her of the 'conversation' they'd had in her brief period of consciousness. The memory was pretty fuzzy considering her state, but her last words remained fresh.

"Fiancé," she corrected Claudia softly.

"What?" she asked offhandedly, clearing up the small amounts of healing supplies.

"A moment ago, you called Frank my boyfriend, he's not, he's my fiancé."

Lily, who'd been watching the other casualties being healed, or if necessary, taken to St Mungo's hospital, whipped round instantly.

"Did you just say fiancé? Have you two got engaged?"

Ali smiled at Frank and he nodded.

"Yes."

Lily and Claudia looked at each other; their faces were pictures of delight.

"Oh this is great!" said Claudia in ecstasy. "Little old Ali the first to walk down the aisle."

"I know, you'll have to start organising. Have you set a date-?"

"You'll have to write out invitations, and a find a venue, and don't forget-"

"The food! And, oh, oh, make sure you get a good-"

"Best man, or the whole thing will go to shambles! Wait, we need to go shopping, you need a gorgeous-"

"Dress! It will have to be all nice and pretty, do you want white or you gonna be different. Oh, and not just for you need some for your-"

"Can we be your bridesmaids? We'll be good and help organise everything. Why, there's so much to discuss!"

"But maybe now's not the time or the place," said Lily, the first to regain her senses.

"I suppose," said Claudia, forcing down her grin, "later, over wine and chocolates."

"It's a deal," laughed Ali, nodding. She reached up and scratched her head. "How long were we out?"

"About forty-five minutes," answered Claud. "The fighting didn't stop until about ten minutes ago when the Death Eaters still standing all fled. I presume Voldemort touched one of their marks." Ali flinched as she remembered the charcoal black skulls burnt into all of the Death Eaters skins. "Dumbledore came back a couple of minutes after that. He just told us to help the wounded and round up any remaining Death Eaters. The ones that ran away carried a few of that couldn't go under their own steam, His favourites I presume, but they left most of them behind. We must have caught nearly fifty tonight."

"Oh," Ali processed this new piece of information. "Not that I'm complaining, as you lot certainly saved our necks, but what are you doing here? Your not aurors."

"No, we're the Order of the Phoenix," explained Lily.

"The Order of the whatix?"

"Order of the Phoenix," she smiled at Ali's confusion. "It's a group Dumbledore set up a few years back, when Voldemort first started hitting the headlines. We try and keep tabs on all the Death Eaters, capturing as many as we can. I suppose if you wanted to sound posh you'd say 'A secret society for the prevention of Dark Arts', but The Order will do nicely."

"Wow." Ali and Frank were shocked, they'd had no idea their friends were involved so deeply in the fighting.

"How come you didn't ask us to join?" asked Frank.

Lily shrugged.

"We thought you might be too busy with your auror training. Why, would you want to?"

They nodded.

"Ok, we'll organise a meeting with Dumbledore. He should let you in though. I mean, he still knows you from Hogwarts, and you're not exactly ill equipped for this type of thing. By the way, why are you two here? I thought only forth years and full aurors were allowed on big attacks."

Ali and Frank exchanged guilty looks.

"I can guess," laughed Claudia.

James Potter came hurrying over to them. He squeezed Lily's shoulder gently and looked at the two aurors.

"Frank, Ali, I think you should see this."

All the happiness Ali had felt in seeing her old friends disappeared instantly. She hated to think what James might be taking them to see. The pair rose and followed him out of the hall, leaving a worried looking Lily and Claudia behind. They walked through a mesh of corridors, emerging in a room that had been hit hard by spell damage. The walls were crumbling slightly in places and the tables and chairs had been thrown all over. The window frame was broken and glass had been smashed. Scattered pieces of paper were being blown about in the cold wind. Stars were glittering outside and a pale, half moon shone down. A small group of people stood huddled in the corner. They were speaking in hushed tones and one was kneeling down next to something lying on the floor. They spotted Remus's light brown head, which was bent solemnly. Tracey was also their, her back to them.

"Tracey," called Ali softly as they walked towards them, "what-"

She turned; her hand was over her mouth. She was trembling and her dark brown eyes were full of tears.

"Ali, Frank," she half sobbed, "It's terrible. The Death Eaters, they stormed this room. We were out numbered. We tried to fight them off, but there were, casualties." She stepped aside.

There was a body stretched out the floor. It's eyes were half closed and a small smile still played about its lips. The moonlight fell across it, leaving it half in light, half in shadow.

Michael was dead.

"No." Ali kneeled down next to him. "He won't be dead, not Michael. He was always the one telling us not to take the risks and get ourselves killed. He can't be dead, he just can't be." Her voice was getting slowly higher. She grabbed hold of his wrist. It was cold.

Frank solely lowered himself down. His face was as set and emotionless as it had been when he'd been faced with death. But there was a look at the very back of his eyes that betrayed his true feelings. Michael had been an inspiration to both of them. From the start of their course he'd been the force that kept them training. He may have been strict sometimes, harsh even, but he had a good heart and was the first person that realised the true power that Alice and Frank shared. He still looked normal. Avda Kavada leaves no marks on its victims. It kills them from the inside with a force even now a wizard has never been able to describe.

Numbly, Ali felt Frank put his arm around her cold shoulders. Everyone was silent. As she looked into his calm face Ali remembered how proud Michael had always seemed at every years qualification ceremony. His eyes were always bright with happiness as he handed over each certificate and proclaimed each scholar a fully-fledged auror. He had worked so hard over the twenty or so years he'd been in the team, and each new generation that earnt their stripes had been a demonstration to just how committed he'd been to helping them. A few weeks after they'd joined, Ali had been unable to produce a proper stealth charm in a particularly difficult exercise. This, added to too much stress and all out mood swings, had caused her to storm of in a temper. After securing the other pupils, Michael had gone looking for her, finding her crying in one of the disused rooms in the back of the ministry. Slightly frightened of the high-powered official, she'd been expecting him to jeer at her and tell her to grow up. But he just sat silently beside her and handed her a tissue. Ali had found herself pouring out to him her hopes for the future, and her fears of failure. Michael had listened patiently, neither dismissing her dreams nor belittling her worries. When she'd finished he'd merely smiled and swore he'd bet money on her being top of the class by the time they collected their certificates.

And now he'd never see it.

The sadness both Alice and Frank felt at their first real loss hit them hard. They stayed quietly beside his body until the shadows had gone and the corners of the thick clouds had turned pink with the rising sun. His funeral was some three days later, on a blustery morning with heavy grey skies. Both his family and friends turned up to mourn his passing. Aurors both past and present filled the hall to say their last goodbyes.

Teacher, mentor, friend.

Memories were exchanged, moments remembered as his remains were cremated and his ashes given back to the to the earth. The thin black dust was blown through the air, travelling with the wind.

Inside the hearts of all that knew him, he would live forever.

* * *

Did you spot her, did you? The hint of a never before seen character to come! (did that even make sense, probably not) If you did, you get a gold star, if you didn't, then have a gold for trying.

GOLD STARS FOR ALL!


	9. Truely, Deeply, Grumpy

Wow, i havn't updated in aaaaages. Sorry, i've been busy with school and stuff, not to mention new Harry Potter to read and obsess about!

Thankies for reviewers (Including **Russian League - **wow, new name!) and i hope you enjoy this new chappie.

* * *

It was hard to return to normal. It was hard to see familiar faces and well-known places, and know that things would never be quite the same again. Over the next few months Ali and Frank clung to each other for support. They could never have managed alone.

But life has to go on, even when you don't want it to. The end of a hard winter brought a fresh spring. And, before you knew it summer had floated across Britain with a casual ease, bringing with it, wedding bells.

They were married in mid-June on one of the hottest days on record. The ceremony itself was quiet. A small registry office with just close friends and relatives, but the reception was huge. It seemed the world and his wife squashed themselves into the hotel garden and white marquee they'd hired for the day. Ali constantly found herself having long and intricate conversations with people she was sure she'd never met before. But as Ali regularly had long and intricate conversations with herself, this was all that difficult.Once or twice the pair did feel pangs that their late friend could not be there to see them on their happiest day, but they managed to enjoy themselves well enough. The smiling faces and frantic waving on the wedding photos were proof.

Apart from matrimony, there was one other thing Alice and Frank found themselves joining shortly after Michael's death. The Order of the Phoenix. They had their scheduled meeting with Albus Dumbledore, and he was quick to welcome them into the fold. Life in the Order was far different to life at the ministry. The members knew far more about the Dark Lord's movements and motives than even the most high up of aurors. The personal effects of his reign of terror were also more strongly felt. There was not a single person who came to their regular meetings who did not have a loved one lost, a sad story to tell.

Most of their friends from Hogwarts had been in the Order from the moment they first left school, others had only heard about it more recently. It was great, catching up with old mates, tossing around memories and good times, but the threat over their lives was intensified greatly by their membership, and it's not easy to forget something like that.

The Order, being a secret society, had escaped notice from the ministry. But despite this, Ali and Frank found out quickly that they were not the only aurors to have been sworn in. Quite a few of them, through all ranks and abilities, fought for the ministry during the day, and for the Order at night. It was hard to say which work was more dangerous, probably the Order stuff, as they did not have the support and back up at the hands of the other. This showed in the death rates reached by both sides. In general, the ministry lost ten aurors a month to the Dark Lord's cause. The Order lost twice this. Death with the Order was also a lot more personal. The fallen at the ministry were usually just unlucky, in the wrong place at the wrong time, hit by random Death Eater who probably had no idea who they'd killed. Order members were picked off one by one. The set attacks had been well thought out with chosen prey. Horrible curses were used. Whole families were murdered together.

But Ali and Frank pulled through. They survived death on countless occasions, as well as the much more difficult to avoid, grief. Many they knew and cared for were murdered. Often they saw it happen. You can never make yourself immune to the feelings you feel at the death of one you care about. Never. But you can learn better how to deal with them, how to cope. Ali and Frank learnt how to cope, together.

They did pass their auror training, and Ali did end up top of the class. It felt like the little slip of paper they were handed gave them the right to enter the real world. They were finally, undeniable, true aurors and true Order members. It was the official start to their magical careers. They had no idea, as they looked out on their families and friends sitting in the crowd and cheering, how tragically it would end.

Did they change? Had their personalities been altered by their experiences? Were they better? Stronger? Different people? Maybe in some ways they had altered. How could they not given what they'd seen? But deep inside they were the same. Their thoughts were still that of good, not evil. Their responsibilities were still to their loved ones, not to themselves. Their hearts were still very much to each, no one else. Frank was still serious and thoughtful. Ali was still giggly and friendly. But you still could not deny how much of an impact certain events had had on them.

About a year after their graduation, they were sitting in their flat (they'd brought a slightly larger one after their marriage) wasting away a lazy Sunday afternoon. It was not often the Longbottom's were allowed such free time, auror and Order duties were almost non-stop, but everyone needs time off once in a while. They were stretched out on the sofa listening offhandedly to the wireless in the background. Some soothing sounding blues was swirling through the air. The everyday noises of muggle Leeds floated through the window, laughter, talking, and cars. Frank was reading his newest novel and Ali was flicking through her favourite magazine. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she wiggled uncomfortably.

"You have such bony shoulders."

Frank was surprised, she sounded oddly snappish.

"Sorry." He handed her a cushion and she placed it next to her head before resting again.

Thirty seconds later she grumbled.

"Your feet are cold." She kicked them away from her so they fell of the end of the sofa.

"Sorry." Frank pulled them back up but placed them a good distance away from her. He started reading again.

A minute or so later.

"That page turning is getting on my nerves, can't you do it more quietly?"

"Honestly Ali." He put down his book and stared at her incredulously. "What's got into you this morning? You're being a complete grump."

"I am not!" she protested, "You're just being…annoying."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"By turning the page."

"Yes, you don't have to do it so loudly."

"And your magazine is silent?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." With an affronted sigh Ali got to her feet and padded into the kitchen. Frank could hear her banging cupboard doors as she bustled about.

"We're out of tea bags!"

Frank ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Well go to the local shop and get some."

"Why should I go?" Ali asked storming back into the living room with her hands on her hips, "you were the last person to use them!"

"Actually your wrong there," he replied calmly," I don't like tea remember?"

Ali glared at him for a moment then turned back into the kitchen, muttering darkly.

Frank shook his head and smiled in amusement. He got up and followed her. Leaning casually in the doorframe, he watched her stomp about, complaining about everything from the lack of milk to the colour of the curtains.

"Ali," Frank said soothingly, "look, I can go to the shop for you if it's such a big deal."

"No, leave it," said Ali in her best, hard done by victim impression, "don't go to all that trouble for me."

Frank smiled again. She could be such a drama queen. He slipped forward and put his hands round her waist.

"Come on, your not acting like your normal self. What's up?"

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"Liar. You must have snapped at me at least thirty times already and it's only half twelve."

She pulled his hands away.

"Get off! I'm not in the mood."

"Ali," he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I said GET OFF!" She ran forward to the counter and leant on it, staring out of the window onto the quiet back street. A feeling of hopelessness had overwhelmed her and she suddenly felt like crying. She'd been lying when she'd said she was fine. In fact she'd been feeling dreadful for days. Her head was pounding and her emotions were all over the place. When she'd woken up this morning all she'd wanted to do was pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep. She was completely shattered, yet she must have got at least ten hours sleep the previous night. To sum it all up, she was a complete wreck.

"Frank looked at her in concern. He hated seeing her upset. After a few moments of tense silence he tried again to speak, keeping a safe distance away.

"Ali, I'm sor-"

"No," she pushed herself back up and ran her hands down her face. She pushed down hard on her eyelids, trying to release the pressure inside. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just been feeling so-"

A strange beeping had filled the room. Ali broke off and stared round, before shaking her head in realisation. A small black box was sitting innocently on the sideboard. The noise did not seem to be coming out of it, but they knew it was.

Striding forward, Frank grabbed it and opened it. It was just as plain inside made of cold metal and coated in plastic, it should have weighed quite a bit, but to hold it was almost weightless. Frank pulled his wand from his belt and a traced a circle through the air around the box, muttering an incantation as he did so. A faint humming joined the sound of beeping and blue light bunched in a sphere around the little black box. When the light became so thick you could hardly see the box, Frank drew his hand back. It floated unattended in the air.

All at one, the noises ceased and the light brightened. The voice of Elizabeth Allen, the auror head since Michael's death, filled the room as though she was standing right there.

"Everyone. I know it's short notice, but I needyou allat head quarters straight away. _Everyone,_ we need all the help we can get. Rank information will be given in ten minutes so make sure you're here. Usual secrecy procedures please. See you there."

The light went out instantly and the box fell with a clatter to the floor. Frank scooped to pick it up, his expression was concerned.

Throughout all of that Ali had been leaning against the cabinet, examining the ceiling tiles. To someone unfamiliar with the communication methods favoured by the ministries aurors, this must have looked quite odd. Frank had been staring at the box and concentrating on the voice, while Ali had acted as though it wasn't there. The thing was, to her, it wasn't. All she could see was the box, plain as before, hanging in mid-air. There had been no blue light and no voice. If it had been her wand used however, if it had been her saying the incantation, it would be Frank seeing the half story.

This may seem odd and pointless to some, but actually, it was rather ingenious. Only wands recognised by the ministry could use the boxes, and only those who used the wand could see what happened. That way, if a Death Eater ever managed to steal one (they were issued toaurors as they entered fourth year) then he could not use his own wand to work it, nor could he listen in on correctly charmed one. It would have been possible I suppose, for a Death Eater to steal an aurors wand as well as his box. But because of the difficulty of using another wizard's wand, it was believed a complex charm such as the one that had to be used on the box would be impossible.

Frank slotted the box onto his belt. Its lightness made it easy to carry around.

"What did it say?" Ali asked, straightening up.

"It was Elizabeth, she wants us to go to Headquarters."

"Why us? Isn't it meant to be our day off?"

Frank shrugged.

"She said everyone, maybe it's a large mission. Have you heard off any coming up?"

Ali shook her head and grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door. She threw Frank his.

"Come on, we better get a move on or they'll go without us."

Frank caught his coat but didn't put it on.

"Ali, about what you were saying, are you still fine to go out? If your not well then-"

"It doesn't matter!" Ali snapped, "It's not important compared to this." She apparated out of the room.

Frank bit his lip and followed suit.

* * *

Aaaaaw, he's worried... And he has reason to be, find out why soon! 


End file.
